A Little Side Story
by Suryallee
Summary: This story is meant as a side story to my other fiction that I have already ended here. Thank you, to all who leaved me a nice review on my other story, A Vampire Romance, the end this one takes place to, is to read under my version on Adult Fanfiction Ne


**A little side story **

**Disclaimer; as always, I don't own a thing!  
Warnings; some suggestive language but nothing really badly to make headaches…at least I think not. Other; nothing really special, Just a side story to my other one.  
Pairings; none, just a little talk between Marco and Paul after the events in the cave. Out and alone on the boardwalk.**

**Description;  
This story is meant as a side story to my other fiction that I have already ended here. Thank you, to all who leaved me a nice review on my other story, A Vampire Romance, the end this one takes place to, is to read under my version on Adult Fanfiction Net, http://movies. Just copy this link and follow it to my profile side. It should work.  
If you have not read that one before, you will probably not catch the story plot or the meaning in this one here. I suggest you read it and then come back to read this side story to it. You can also let it stand alone and read it so, but it would be better your read it before.**

**Otherwise, have fun with the story, but please remember, my native speech is German and I have no beta for this one here!**

**Suryallee **

The night was still young and stunningly beautiful and lovely and ...did I mention busy before? Well, at least it was still young and that was all what currently counted for two very aroused and restless vampires without a way to relieve their momentary …err, tensions? The two in question, means Paul and Marco currently strolled in a very unusual speed down to the darker side of Santa Carla's night live scene.

What in return, made the patrons of the towns whore houses nervous, very, very nervous! Marco, the little maniac they knew good enough to know that he rarely got into a needy mood like this. But Paul, the tall blonde was an entirely other thing to handle! When the always hyper blonde got into one of these moods…gods beware and help the poor victims!

The whores cast just one look at him and began frantically to leave the love motels through the back doors. They knew truly well out of former experiences to what this male was capable of to do to them. Any whore that had senses enough to run did that now. The poor ones that did not know Paul already enough to flee the scene, looked at the others with wide eyes, what did they suddenly have? The patrons brought the most fast back to the motels.

Not that they liked the thought to have these two here tonight, but in the end they wanted to stay alive! More then once, one of them had already vanished because he denied the hyper blonde his chose for the night and he paid well too…it mostly made it up for the mess afterwards.

David, their leader always paid their bills, mostly genially so, even the whores. They had not really something to complain here. Ok, if you did forget his stupid fetish to bite the girls or to sometimes have violent phases that was it. The smaller one mostly bit his chosen ones too, but never that badly…only if the woman made him pissed or such, then Marco could be even worse. The whores had fast learned their lections and did what he asked from them.

Paul, yes he was an entirely different case to handle… you did never know what the maniac of that group would do or how he would react. Mostly, the ones he fucked couldn't walk for days later! They gulped, wished each other good luck and prepared for the fuck of their lives silently when the two began to choose their stay for the night.

Three hours later and nearly 5 entirely outworn whores later, Paul and Marco leaved the motels again. Both of them, with a happy grin on the childlike faces, that had fooled so many humans about their truest nature away; hidden deep inside of their bodies. They did not even cast a look back, simply strolled away from the motels in an unhurried pace and then, both left the love district.

They leaved behind a mess!

One of the whores needed a blood transfusion; another one needed at least a week to recover from Paul´s almost violent way to fuck her from behind. One of the two that Marco had taken to his room had a still open gash on her side, not deep enough to be a problem but deeply enough to leave a bad scar for the rest of her life…she had not done what he wanted from her and that had mad him annoyed in seconds only.

She was new, her patron thought; she would soon learn her place when she was with Marco.

The rooms looked as if a hurricane had blown through and the interior was mostly shredded or otherwise broken. The last one had been smart enough to hold her mouth. She did what she was told and Paul was almost unusual nice to her in the end. What earned her extra cash and a two day break from the job in the very end.

At least, her patron thought, she was still without injuries and in one piece!

Miles away already from the place, the two still had not really calmed down from their sexual frenzy. Even not with having fife whores broken down. Somehow, both of them thought the same all the time.

It wasn't the same to simply fuck a whore or a victim the brains out as to have a real lover to sleep with…

Both were unusually quite this night. "Paul?" Marco´s voice was one of a person, deeply musing over something in his mind. His pal nodded to show that he had heart Marco. Not really in the mood to answer him now.

"It's not the same…or is it?" This time the other blonde sighted loudly out. "Yep, not really…Dwayne and David are lucky bastards to have found themselves someone that fits them, if you ask me. I wonder sometimes why they always have all the luck! No fair!" His grey blue eyes held a yearning look into them. One, Marco never before saw in his life coming from Paul of all people! Marco truly never before had figured the other one to yearn after someone like that. Or that Paul would ever have the need to find him one single woman to fuck with or to life with longer as a night long.

But here Paul was, and had that look in his eyes…Marco was stunned into silence.

He himself had that yearning often felt too. He just…he just never found somebody that held his interest for more then a day, err, night. Sure, both of the excellent looking males had taken more girls to their beds or to the strands as they could even remember! But that were just nice fucks, victims or both. Nothing more, they never touched their souls like Maria had Dwayne's as it seems or Star had David´s.

Their normally equally violently taking brother of them both, Dwayne, who normally fucked as brutal as Paul did it, had been almost gently with Maria compared to the way he more often than not took to fuck a female. What had amazed both of them and David too. And strangely enough, it suddenly seems to fit him!

Hell, he even went so far to beg to Maria for a mating mark!!!

Marco still wasn´t fully over the last thing. It was too alien to the short vampire to even get it fully in now. Paul seems to read his thoughts. "Do ya think that we ever will find someone for us too? I mean, like Maria or Star?" He lit haphazardly a cigarette and brought the smoke into his lungs. His voice was distant, almost hushed when he asked his brother.

Marco didn´t answer him, he just shrugged at the question as if he did not know that either.

"I wonder sometimes … sometimes I really do wonder if there is someone out there for me too… like Star for David or Maria for Dwayne. Don´t you do that sometimes too? I know that I do that and then, like now, it makes me sad and angry that always the others have such luck!" Paul took another breath from the cigarette and placed his head onto one arm, popped upwards on his bike. "I mean, look at me! I am not the fairytale prince of the girls dreams and you aren´t either. Not after they found out how you do fuck a woman!"

A deftly snigger left his lips, well knowing that Marco´s habits were slightly different from his and not harmless either.

His eyes grew more far-away as before.  
" We both are handsome and all but in the end, it seems not to be enough to find someone to stay with us for longer then a night in earnest or to make some girls to just see; us! To accept us as we are, like Maria did accept Dwayne…man that guy has luck!!!"

Marco nodded; he was often thinking the same but never spoke his heart out like Paul did it all the time. The younger looking of the two had an impression on his features that spoke from his inner own turmoil at the moment. That their brothers had found someone for only them and no one else, made him as happy as it made Paul…in the end it made the two also suddenly very lonely. They were left out somehow, sure they all would feed and have fun like ever before…it would just not be the same any longer as it was before.

Maria would make sure that Dwayne had no other point for fucking around with others as to relieve some cruelty of his second nature from time to time…the same was it for David and Star. Paul and he had to face it; the two were no longer to have and so, their fun had suddenly lost many parts for the four to life it out. Their entire life was changing now, and Paul and Marco could nothing other do as to accept it.

"I want someone only for me too. Sounds girlish or? But I really do! To have someone just for me…" Paul´s voice faded out into silence. Marco looked at his longtime friend, brother and pal with a slight worry in his eyes. He never had heard the other talk like that, so achingly, longing after something he did not even know, so… forlorn. It made him cringe inwardly and pat Paul onto his shoulders.

"Hey, we just have to have hope, ok? Its not that we are destined to stay alone forever, you know. It's just…it's just that the right one never crossed our way until now. And besides that, we still are free and can have as much fun as we want it, without to explain our mates what the hell we have thought to do such a thing as to fuck someone else!" His eyes held silent mirth inside of the irises that soon brought Paul out of his mood too and made him equally laugh out.

"Oh yeah! I don't want to be in Dwayne's skin when she finds ever out that he did stray! I don´t think that little Dwayne would like to experience her wrath then!" This time both burst out in laugher. They somehow had the feeling that Maria would literally castrate Dwayne if he ever did that. The hot-blooded Latina would kill her lovely mate quite literally then!

Marco nearly fell from his bike in his hard laugh attack. The thought alone was rich enough to make him nearly double over! Heavily holding onto his sides he tried to calm down again. No avail! One look at Paul and both burst out into a new laugh attack. When both finally calmed enough to get enough oxygen back into their lungs, Marco suddenly felt a strange forecast like feeling wash over his senses.

Next to him, Paul seems to have the same experience for seconds…both looked at the other clueless for seconds.  
"What the hell was that!?" Both asked the other at the same time and began to study their surroundings with new care.

But they found nothing out of the ordinary in the surroundings around them and soon the two began to start their engines again and shrugged it off.

"Maybe it was just a bug that wants to bite us, bro." Paul mused and added to that, "I really would like to find someone that does just like me, for me. Without to have her judge me all the time, or have her telling me what to do or not, just one girl that can take me as I am. Someone that I could fall in love with, with the same spunk in her as I have it in me, a woman that could take me as I am; that would be nice, or?"

Beside Paul Marco nodded and looked at his friend with a nearly same soft look in the eyes as the others eyes did look at him right now.  
"Yes, I think that would be very nice. I would love that too. We just have to wait a little longer and to try not to act as stupid as Max does it all the time. it cant be that fate has forgotten us in her entire creation of the world. At least, that is what I really hope for…come on, let's go home."

With that both vampires leaved the slowly emptying out boardwalk and took the direction to the hotel cave in that the others already snuggled into their covers and slept.

* * *

_A rather short, slightly crouched old woman suddenly turned around from the trashcan she had before ruffled through to find something to eat in.  
She looked like an old street person, one of them that lived since centuries on the streets of the towns. She wobbled away from the lighted boardwalk and down to the strandline. There the figure suddenly shaped her form to a rather elderly and kind looking woman that hid half of her face, the upper part, under a veil from the view._

_"Don't worry, little ones, I have not forgotten you two in my plans for the world's inhabitants." She looked after the two vanishing vampires from out of two deep pools of eyes that seem to be endlessly deep. She chuckled slightly and then smirked dryly at the two that were now out of her sight. "Even I have to give, to find someone that fits; You, Paul, were one of the hardest works I ever had to do! You made me really work this time, you naughty vampire!!!"_

_Fate wasn't really a cruel goddess, she just liked it to play and that she was slightly crazy helped not much in the matter at hand. But she had a soft spot for this pack of vampires and for the manic one of them, Paul she had a special soft spot in her heart.  
To find some poor souls that held these four out was not even for her, the goddess of Fate, a lightly act to manage!_

_And Paul had given her headaches all of the time…she chuckled again._

_In the end, her beloved little vampire brat would soon meet the one that would fit him…somehow she doubted it greatly that David would love her decision and Fate did burst out into another fit of nasty sniggers. He would rather beg for mercy to her after that two would have meet and teamed up to harass him! That much was certain!_

_She gave a hoarse laugh that sent chills down the spine of those who accidentally heard it and vanished with the breeze that came from over the sees._

**_Suryallee_**


End file.
